DBJK Lucas Black
Dadahba Jataka DBJK Character List Character Name: Lucas Black Age: 23 Gender: Male -- Titles: None Alignment: Lesser Evil -- Species: Terran -- Class: Specialist Specialization: Sabre Level: 1 -- Health: 26/26 Shielding: 0 Fatigue: 3/18 -- Damage: 6 (Knife) Range: 0 Armor: 1 -- Initiative: 22 Carrying Capacity: 50 (40+10)- 16.60 Currency: 7x Bottlecap 4x Bottlecap -- Strength: 11 Dexterity: 11 Endurance: 8 Intelligence: 6 Accuracy: 10 Charisma: 8 -- Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWmOHZ6VcgQ -- Description: Lucas is a somewhat good looking man, his face unblemished aside from a scar atop his right eye. His hair is eye length, except for in front of his eyes which is shaved rather roughly with a knife, when one is available. He maintains a rough stubble, his face refusing to grow anything further than that, and he has since then abandoned attempting to shave it, that resulting in more harm than good. He is a somewhat limber man, tall and athletic, being 6'4", with a toned muscular structure. He has thus far worked to maintain this, it being to his advantage in the world that he is forced to live in. He himself remembers almost nothing, aside from two things. He remembers the battle in which he gained the scar, a makeshift sword nearly slashing his head open, and the memory of a child, his son he assumed, though the memory doesnt last long enough for him to truly determine such. He is true survivor of the wastes, killing when he must and surviving on what he can find. He tends to take things by force or stealth, rather than trade or persuasion, and it has thusfar served him well. He is not above stealing from the less fortunate to feed himself, though he has a soft spot for children, refusing to take a crumb from them, though not giving them anything out of the kindness of his heart, a kindness long dead. -- Number: 682 -- -- Equipment: Headgear: [ ] Chestpiece: Vest Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (5.00Σ) Weight: (2w) Hands: [ ] Back: Trenchcoat Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +1 No Effects Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (3w) Belt: [ ] Legwear: [ ] Footwear: Boots Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 No Effects Value: None Weight: None -- Shield Unit: [ ] Ammunition: 4 .44 Rounds - 7 9mm Rounds Generator: [ ] -- Left Hand: [ ] Right Hand: Combat Knife 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 3) No Effects Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.25w) -- Other Equip 2x Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- 3x Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- 20x Cigarette Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (Requires: Fire Source) Fuel Cost: 1f Effects: (May be consumed to increase CHA by +1 until the end of battle or interaction and to reduce 1 point of fatigue; this effect stacks up to 3 times.) (When used, make a roll of 1d12. On a 12 your character becomes addicted and must smoke a cigarette +1 times a day; this effect stacks.) (A character who does not smoke enough cigarettes required in a day recieves a penalty of -5 to Initative and -1 to CHA.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (0.25Σ) -- Total Weight: (0.25w) -- Siren's Kiss Cigarette Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (Requires: Fire Source) Fuel Cost: 1f Effects: (Effect's unkown.) ('Beware the kiss of the siren.') Value: (None) Weight: (None) -- Lighter Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand (No Requirements) Fuel Remaining: 80/80f Effects: (Provides absolutely minimal lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires.) (Starting fires costs 5f for each attempt.) (Is required to use certain items; it does not need to be equipped to do so.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.10w) -- Skinning Knife Slot: Other Equip Effects: (Can be used to skin prey effectively, some prey may require a finer quality blade.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.5w) -- Trinket 1: Black; 682 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) Trinket 2: [ ] Inventory .44 Magnum Custom Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 5 STR; Requires 10 STR, 1 Handed Weapon) Ammunition: 6/6p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 3.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 10) Effects: (Deals ballistics damage.) Value: (15.00Σ) Weight: (3.00w) -- Pistol 1.5 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 3 STR; Requires 6 STR, 1 Handed Weapon.) Ammunition: 7/12p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 3) Effects: (Deals ballistics damage.) Value: (5.00Σ) Weight: (2.50w) -- x13 Wooden Plank Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand (No Requirements) Damage: (2) Effects: (Provides additional lighting in the dark, if lit on fire. Can only be lit on fire once, ending use destroys this object.) (Deals 1 additional fire damage the first turn after a succesful attack, if used as a weapon and on fire.) Value: (0.25Σ) Weight: (.5w) -- 2x Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 1 points.) (Buff: Reduces CHA by -1, until cured by some form of breath mint, alcohol, or tobacco.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (0.50Σ) Weight: (1.00w) Category:User Created Content Category:Prophecy of the Fated